


Late Night Visit

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Day in and day out, this was the routine… However, the sound of his door creaking open was a sign of a change to the routine, as he sat up.
Relationships: Alvis/Kallian (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Late Night Visit

Being the prince of the High Entia proved to be quite taxing, as far as Kallian was concerned. Even going to his chambers and retiring for the night, shooing off the staff, was tiring in its own way.

He wasn’t sure what was worse, the constant political talks and whispers or the utter silence of his chambers when he was finally alone at night. They both had their pros and cons, after all.

One con they shared was how used to both he had gotten. Day in and day out, this was the routine… However, the sound of his door creaking open was a sign of a change to the routine, as he sat up.

“Seer Alvis.” He blinked a few times as Alvis closed the door behind him. “Did you need something?”

“I simply wished to speak with you.” Alvis gave him a small smile. “You seemed to be off today, during your usual duties.”

“Ah, you noticed, then.” Kallian rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. “Do not worry about me, I just need…”

“A break?” Alvis sat next to him, an amused smile on his face. “I had a feeling you may say that.”

Kallian huffed a bit. “Did you see this coming, Alvis?”

“Not at all, it’s just a feeling.” Alvis shrugged. “I suppose that feeling led me to believe I should speak with you, though. A break from your usual routine.”

“That…” He nodded. “That would be nice, thank you, Alvis.”

He moved a strand of his hair behind his ear. “Though, I will admit I’m not quite sure what to speak of.”

Kallian reached out a hand without thinking, brushing it against Alvis’s cheek. “Even just this is a nice change.”

“I see…” He chuckled. “Perhaps I should visit your chambers more often, then. Not often enough for the rest of the staff to start gossipping, though, of course.”

“Ah, of course!” He pulled his hand away, face reddening. “No reason to give them the wrong idea.”

Alvis reached out his hand, catching Kallian’s before he could fully place it down. “Of course, that’s only as wrong as the idea is wrong… Just kidding.”

He let go of his hand, and Kallian could feel his heart about to beat out of his chest. “N… not funny, Alvis.”

Alvis gave him that same amused smile from before. “My apologies, Prince Kallian.”


End file.
